


Make Someone Happy

by shayzgirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cheesy fluff, cute xmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very happy and mostly unplanned Christmas Eve for James and Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Someone Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song off the Arthur Christmas soundtrack sung by Bill Nighy because I had it playing while I edited this. It's a cute song and seemed fitting. Happy Christmas Eve and Happy Christmas to everyone. :D
> 
> P.S. Late fic is late. Posted it on my LJ and forgot to post it to AO3. /facepalm.

James had learned at a very young age not to plan for every little thing that happened in his life. It was always better to let life just happen to him. Sometimes things that happened weren't great but those things helped to shape the person he would one day become.

Several amazing things did happen in his life. He met a wonderful woman and they married. A few years later, they had a son. A little while later, it became apparent to both that the marriage wasn't working so they divorced, ending things nicely and staying friends. When he wasn't busy filming or doing press for his various films, he spent time with his son.

While filming one particular movie, he didn't plan on having a crush on his very attractive male co-star and he definitely didn't plan on confessing said crush to said co-star (he'd blame the man's brilliant martini making skills on that one). And no one ever could plan for their crush to like them back, so it was definitely a happy surprise.

While filming the rest of the movie, the attraction between them grew until one morning, during the press junket for the film, James woke up and knew he was in love with Michael. It turned out to be one of the best things he hadn't planned for.

It was Christmas Eve, almost two years into their relationship, and the only thing that had been planned was them watching Brendan while Anne-Marie visited family over the holiday.  
The night before they'd had dinner with Ian and Patrick who had enough leftover food from the dinner alone that James and Michael wouldn't have to cook for the next two days. Patrick had said it was their Christmas gift to them. James greatly appreciated it since his only plan for the holiday was to spend it with his boyfriend and son.

He was heating up some leftovers ("Don't you dare use the microwave to reheat them." Ian had firmly told them) and watching from the kitchen entryway as Michael sat playing with Brendan on the living room floor.

"Marry me," he smiled.

"What?" Michael asked looking at him.

"Marry me," James repeated.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, now don't make me ask again."

"You haven't actually asked yet."

"Would you like me to?"

Michael pretended to think about it before nodding, trying his best not to smile.

"Will you marry me?" James asked.

"Yes," Michael smiled.

James walked over to Michael and leaned over to kiss him.

"I don't have a ring," he said, sitting next to his new fiancé.

"I'll forgive you," Michael smiled.

James kissed him again.

"So how long have you been planning this?" Michael asked.

Brendan reached for James who pulled him onto his lap, smiling at both his son and Michael.

"I didn't."

"Really? You just love me that much?"

James nodded.

"It's a good thing I love you," Michael smiled, reaching for something under the Christmas tree.

"Is that so?" James asked.

Michael nodded, handing a small gift to James.

"You didn't?" James asked.

"Open it."

James looked at Michael as he began to open the gift. Under the gift wrap was a small gift box.

"Michael," James said, "Please tell me you didn't."

"Just open it."

James did and inside was a Claddagh engraved silver band.

"Oh Michael," James said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I was going to ask you tonight after putting Brendan to bed," Michael replied.

"I feel bad for ruining it."

"You didn't ruin it."

Michael shook his head at James slightly confused faced.

"James, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, absolutely yes."

Michael kissed James. James smiled at him and then at the ring.

"You're so Irish," he chuckled.

"And you're so Scottish," Michael replied, wrapping an arm around James.

James leaned against him. Michael took the gift box from him, pulling the ring out. He held James' hand and slid the ring onto his finger. James smiled at him, as Michael held him and Brendan closer.

"Happy Christmas Eve, James."

"Happy Christmas Eve, Michael."


End file.
